Nadie como tu
by Alyssa L. Malfoy
Summary: Ginny y Draco buenos amigos y viviendo juntos? que pasara cuando el trio los deje solos y los problemas empiecen a llegar para ellos? leaan y dejen review! CAPITULO 5 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. y a Warner y yo solo juego un poquito con ellos, créanme no gano dinero con esto, si no ¿creen que estaría aquí?.

Este es mi primer fic y según yo y mis nervios uno de los mejores…jejeje espero les guste y cualquier duda o aclaración solo pregunten ok. Les mando un beso Aly.

Nadie como tú

Capitulo 1

No puedo creerlo soy patética estoy frente al televisor en viernes por la noche con 21 años pudiendo salir con mis amigas como la gente normal, lastima que yo no tengo amigas solo a Herm pero ella esta muy ocupada con mi hermano haciendo quien sabe que y en realidad no me importa. Quien pensaría que en este departamento viviríamos Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Draco quien se imaginaria que terminaría siendo nuestro amigo pues cuando su padre murió el cambio mucho y se mudo con nosotros. Harry también ha cambiado ahora tiene una aventura diferente cada semana esta ves se llama Ann una chica simpática (tengo que aceptarlo) a lo mejor y esta ves va enserio. Ron, Harry y Herm son aurores y Draco y yo trabajamos en la empresa de los Malfoy. Cuando no estoy en ele trabajo me la paso con Flie mi perro creo que es el único que me toma en cuenta ya que Ron y Herm siempre están juntos y no es muy cómodo estar con ellos derrochan demasiada miel para mi gusto, nunca pensé verlos así pero bueno.

Harry casi siempre esta ocupado para mi ya que si no esta trabajando esta con Ann así que si cruzamos una palabra en todo el día es mucho; a veces pienso que me evita pero solo es mi imaginación.

Al principio todo iba de maravilla (excepto por algunas cosas claro esta) yo sabia que esto no duraría mucho tiempo y estaba en lo correcto todo empezó a complicarse el día en que Ron y Herm decidieron que necesitaban estar mas cerca y hicieron que Harry se mudara ala recamara que yo compartía con Herm y eso no era lo peor si no que en la habitación solo había una cama… en una semana no puede dormir por que resulta que como hacia mucho calor Harry dormía solo en boxers eso para mi era demasiado simplemente tener que dormir con un hombre extremadamente guapo y semidesnudo acaso me quería matar de la impresión (moriría feliz) así que acabe durmiendo en el sillón de la sala junto con flie al cual no le molestaba la idea ya que tan pronto me recosté empezó a lamerme la cara como si tratara de decirme que no era tan malo. Esa noche no logre dormir mucho; me levante y recogí mi almohada para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había dormido en mi cuarto, camine hacia el baño y cuando vi mi rostro parecía zombi (una ves los vi en una película muggle que trajo Bill) decidí pedirle el día a Draco que al ver mi cara no se negó y me pidió que descansara.

Cuando todos se fueron a trabajar y por fin me quede sola, cosa que no me extrañaba, intente dormir pero me fue imposible. Tome un baño caliente y prepare algo para descansar cuando termine salí a comprar una cama ya que no estaba dispuesta a dormir en el sillón ni un día mas, no tarde mucho pero aun tenia un problema donde pondría la cama no quedaba espacio mas que en el cuarto de Draco así que decidí mudarme con el total quien había dicho que la recamara mas grande tendría que ser para una sola persona.

Tome a mi lechuza Lilith y le pedí permiso para acomodar mis cosas en su cuarto después de todo el siempre había sido bueno conmigo o por lo menos mas que los demás que ni siquiera me tomaban en cuenta. Pasados algunos minutos Lilith regreso con su respuesta:

"_Claro que si Gin pero no seré mucha tentación para ti?"_

Empecé a reírme mientras acomodaba mis cosas con un movimiento de mi varita. Mi estomago empezó a reclamar por algo de comida así que prepare algo rápido y cuando estaba por sentarme flie empezó a llorar pues no lo había alimentado y me miraba enojado así que suspire y le di de comer. Los dos terminamos y en ese momento observe que el departamento era un desastre así que utilice algunos hechizos que mi mamá me había enseñado y perseguí a flie por todo el departamento para poder bañarlo cuando por fin acabe de cepillarlo quedo muy bonito íbamos al parque cuando… En la entrada del edificio me encontré con Harry y Ann los cuales me saludaron animadamente por supuesto Ann a cierta distancia ya que flie amenazaba con morderla si se acercaba.

Ella era una chica muy bonita, educada, simpática, buena ama de casa, en pocas palabras era la mujer perfecta pero mi no acababa de caerme del todo bien yo sabia muy en el fondo aunque tratara de negarlo que estaba celosa.

-Ginny vas a salir?- pregunto Harry-"no vine a ver si ya habías llegado" si voy con flie a dar un paseo por?- Es que ya esta oscureciendo y te podría pasar algo- Ya no soy una niña se cuidarme sola así que no te preocupes- "no por nada tengo tantos hermanos"-pensó la pelirroja –lo se pero ten cuidado- en ese preciso momento llego Draco- Hola! Interrumpo algo?- no nada importante- Draco se que acabas de llegar pero podrías acompañar a Ginny al parque no quiero que vaya sola tu sabes…- o mas bien quiere quedarse solo con Ann en el departamento- Si Gin no tiene ningún problema- comento el rubio omitiendo el comentario de la pelirroja- Un momento ¿Qué hoy todos están paranoicos? No va a pasarme nada – deberías agradecer que se preocupan por ti- dijo Ann que hasta el momento había permanecido callada ganándose una mirada asesina de Ginny –Harry dile a tu "noviecita" que no se meta por favor!- si no quieres que vaya contigo solo dímelo Ginny- agrego Draco – no es eso pero en fin vamos- dando media vuelta retomo su camino hacia el parque – solo esta celosa- le susurró el rubio a Harry que empezó a reír. Una ves que estuvieron algo lejos a Ginny se le bajaron los celos que sentía claro que nunca lo aceptaría pues era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo.

- Creo que te pasaste con el pobrete Harry acaso estas celosa?- claro que no- contesto esquivando la mirada de Draco- es que me trata como a una niña y ya no lo soy-bajo la voz ya que había estado gritando y algunos curiosos se le quedaban viendo como si fuera una enferma mental – no te creo nada pero bueno eso es algo que no me interesa- la pelirroja sintió una punzada en el estomago- podrías contestarme una pregunta?- depende de que clase de pregunta sea – al parecer él dudo un poco pero no lo hizo notar en sus gestos y pregunto directamente –estas saliendo con alguien?- Que? Pensé que eso no te importaba- vas a contestarme o no?- esta bien…no salgo con nadie mi trabajo no me deja tiempo suficiente- acaricio a flie que se había parado en dos patas para llamar la atención –por que la pregunta? –bueno es que yo….solo curiosidad es todo- ok y tu tienes a alguien?- "Dios se ve tan bien esos ojos y su sonrisa. Que estas pensando Ginevra es tu AMIGO nada mas que eso" sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos –te pasa algo?- no nada- respondió evitando el contacto visual con el –por que no me ves a los ojos?- yo no puedo -pero por que?- por que no- al menos sabes de que color los tengo?- claro que lo se además que clase de pregunta es esa- entonces dime de que color los tengo pues… grises- eso quieres decir que si los has visto por que ahora no puedes- tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos a lo que ella respondió cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-confía en mi Gin no voy a morderte- los abrió y sintió que se derretía al ver la profundidad de los ojos grises de Draco "no me veas así por favor por favor" pensó la pelirroja intentando contener sus impulsos pero desde cuando tenia "impulsos" con Draco. –lo ves no pasa nada- quito sus manos lentamente. Ginny simplemente sonrió confundida –gracias por aceptar que me quedara en tu cuarto- comento la pelirroja para romper el silencio que se había creado –no, no te preocupes solo espero que no sea mucha tentación para ti como te lo mencione en la carta- jajaja que arrogante eres- Hola! Mi amor te eh estado buscando- dijo Anabell dándole un beso a Draco a algo que este no rechazo. Ginny sintió como su estomago se revolvía y sentía su ira crecer. –"tranquila Gin haz como si no te importara, no puedo, un momento desde cuando me importa el puede hacer lo que le plazca con su perr… noviecita esa"- Anabell miro a Ginny de arriba a abajo –Hola Ginevra veo que no has cambiado nada sigues igual de…-nos vemos Draco voy a regresar- dijo Ginny sin responderle a Anabell su fingido saludo –

Cuando llego no había nadie y sospechaba que Draco no regresaría hasta muy entrada la noche así que decidió ver la televisión con flie su única compañía desde que todos tenían pareja.

-Gin por que te fuiste así del parque?- el rubio había entrado al departamento sorprendiendo ala pelirroja. A decir verdad se veía algo tenso y no habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que ella había dejado el parque.

-ahh bueno es que… Anabell y yo no… tu me entiendes no?-la pelirroja no sabia que pretexto usar –"pero por que le tengo que dar explicaciones?"- no, no te entiendo me quede preocupado y por eso regrese para ver si estabas bien y…- Draco ya no soy una niña!- dicho esto se metió a su nuevo cuarto dando un portazo- "quien entiende alas mujeres si te preocupas se enojan y si no también"- la pelirroja se dejo caer en la cama y tomo una almohada para ponérsela en la cara y gritar tan fuerte como pudo –Gin no quiero que te enojes conmigo- dijo el rubio cerrando tras de si la puerta de la habitación –"como no perdonarlo si me pone esa cara! Que estoy pensando por Dios"- la culpa la tengo yo por dejar que me traten así- el rubio se acerco y antes de que Ginny dijera nada la abrazo –te tratamos así por que te queremos-susurro en su oído –yo te quiero Gin- la pelirroja esta tan bien en los brazos de Draco que se dejo llevar dejando que el la pegara mas a su cuerpo – yo también te quiero Draco-"se castigo mentalmente por su estupidez"- como amigos claro- si como amigos…-rectifico el ojigris

Después de la reconfortante platica y la clara metida de pata con Draco. Ginny se sentía tan bien que se ofreció a preparar la cena. Hermione y Ron llegaron cerca de las 9:00 muyy contentos a lo que nadie se atrevió a preguntar el motivo…

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Harry empezó la conversación anunciando que estaba muy enamorado de Ann –"por dios siempre decía lo mismo de la chica semanal"- Draco casi no hablo durante la cena y evitaba la mirada de Ginny tal ves por lo ocurrido en la tarde. Al terminar de cenar cuando la pequeña de los Weasley se disponía a levantarse Hermione hablo por primera ves – Gin no te vayas…. Tenemos algo que decirte- la pelirroja los miro extrañada- que pasa?- bueno veras hemos pedido vacaciones y nos vamos de viaje…-genial a donde nos vamos?- no Ginny nosotros nos vamos- dijo el pelirrojo señalando a Harry, Hermione- Ann también va, es un viaje de parejas que dices Draco tu y Anabell también van?- pregunto el moreno-

-lamento decirles que Anabell y yo terminamos- Otra ves!- gritaron los presentes al unísono- creo que es la cuarta ves que truenan en este año-comento la castaña jugando con su cabello- siempre terminan regresando- pero esta ves será diferente no pienso volver con ella-pero si ella es casi tu esposa!- dijo muy acertadamente Harry- estoy enamorado!- grito Draco dejando en silencio a todos – claro y yo Snape- dijo Ron adoptando la típica posición de su antiguo profesor- Ginny que no había hablado en toda la conversación. Con la voz quebrada y mirando al suelo la pelirroja pregunto –cuanto tiempo se van y a donde?- No era nada grato para ella que su familia la dejara sola por un viaje de placer- No te preocupes hermanita solo serán 20 dias iremos a Bali (N.A/exótica y romántica playa. Me muero por ir!) – y entonces… me quedare sola?- esto ultimo lo dije tristemente sin embargo…

-tendras el departamento para ti solita- siento tener que contradecirte Ron pero yo tambien me quedo-

Hola! Se que el capi es cortito pero prometo que los siguientes serán mas largos ok déjenme un review aunque solo sea para saber si les gusto o no por favor les mando un beso

Aly


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno no saben cuanto agradezco sus reviews y de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve muchísimas cosas que hacer en la escuela además de que estuve un poquito depre pero bueno las dejo con el fic este capi va dedicado a Erika Potter por su cumple (ya estas vieja amiga! jajaja). besos Alyssa

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. y a Warner

Capitulo 2

- Estas seguro de no querer ir?-pregunto Harry

- si, tengo mucho trabajo además voy a tener la compañía de Gin- sonrió el rubio

-entonces se quedaran solitos- la castaña le lanzo una sonrisa sugerente a Ginny a lo que esta respondió lanzándole una mirada de "cierra tu gran bocota".

La pelirroja agradeció que los hombres fueran un poco lentos ya que ni Ron ni Harry dieron cuenta de la insinuación de su amiga.

–Supongo que si- contesto Draco mirando a la pelirroja

- Yo estoy algo cansada nos vemos mañana- se despidió la menor de los Weasley, se levanto lentamente y cuando estuvo sola en su recamara maldijo a Hermione, pensando en esto se dispuso a cambiarse y como era una época calurosa se puso un camisón que resaltaba su figura.

-puedo pasar?- pregunto el ojigris detrás de la puerta

-si, es tu cuarto- ahora también el tuyo- le sonrió y ella se sonrojo por la mirada que le regalaba el Slytherin, fue en ese momento que recordó lo que traía puesto y el color rojo de su cara aumento.

-Mmmm….quieres que me salga para que te cambies?- pregunto ella

- me da igual…solo espero que puedas resistirte- se quito la camisa- queee? Eres un arrogante!- le lanzo un cojín que dio de lleno en su espalda

- sabes que no se debe atacar por la espalda- así? Quien lo dice?- yo, y si no te parece…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ginny le aventó otros dos cojines que pasaron rozando su cabeza.

-quieres guerra, guerra tendrás!- Draco tomo un cojín y se lo lanzo a la chica, el s acerco hasta la pelirroja y los dos empezaron a pegarse hasta que una de las almohadas se rompió y los dos se tiraron en la cama llenos de plumas y riéndose.

-esto lo vas a pagar caro!-sonrió- sabes que a una mujer no se le pega?-

-tenia que defenderme no crees?-argumento él

- si, claro desde que tu naciste se inventaron las excusas- la pelirroja le dio un codazo-

-Ya era hora de que alguien te enseñara a respetar a los hombres-

-que insinúas?-

-yo?... nada-respondió el poniéndose encima de ella y mirándola con cara de inocente-

-Draco…t-tengo sueño- dijo ella sonrojándose por la posición en la que estaban y la cercanía de sus rostros –que descanses- atino a decir Ginny, el rubio se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse. La pelirroja se metió rápidamente a su nueva cama y se quedo profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gin….Gin despierta o llegaremos tarde a trabajar-

-Mmmm…10 minutos mas- contesto ella adormilada intentando taparse la cara

-Quee? Llevo más de media hora tratando de despertarte- dijo el exasperado

-ahh…ya voy- se levanto y entro directamente al baño con los ojos todavía ligeramente cerrados.

Cuando salio del baño no había nadie en la habitación así que se vistió rápidamente, se maquillo un poco y estuvo lista antes de que Ron, Harry y Hermione se fueran.

-pensamos que no te levantabas- dijo Ron

- como no me iba a levantar si tengo que despedir a casi todos mis amigos!- los 4 rieron a causa del sarcástico comentario de la menor de los Weasley –ya en serio les deseo que les vaya super bien y por favor se acuerdan de mi y me traen algo-

-Claro, escuche que hay un espectáculo de estrellas marinas impresionante puedo comprarte varios suvenirs si quieres- comento Hermione-

-Gracias Herm no veo a Ann acaso no va a ir?-pregunto Ginny deseosa de que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo pero sus deseos se hicieron papilla al escuchar a Harry.

-Nos alcanzará en el aeropuerto- estornudo- tu no vienes con nosostros?-termino el moreno

-No…hay mucho trabajo en la oficina y no puedo dejarle a Enid todo- (N.A/Enid es una amiga y compañera de Ginny y esta algo loquita pero por Harry)

-Vamos Gin tu y yo sabemos que Kim es muy eficiente y puede encargarse de todo ella solita- argumento Draco

-Esta bien-dijo la pelirroja resignada mientras se preparaba para una serie de punzadas en el estomago que sabia vendrían cuando Ann se le acercara a SU Harry.

Todos subieron ala auto del rubio que había sido agrandado con magia para que todos tuvieran lugar. Ron y Harry quería viajar de la forma mágica pero Hermione y Ann insistieron en que seria mucho mas emocionante viajar en avión así que los chicos quisieron complacerlas y tuvieron que hacer a un lado su miedo a los "viones"

como lo había llamado Ron.

Cuando por fin llegaron, tuvieron que esperar a que la novia de Harry llegara; así que Ron, Hermione y Draco se pusieron a platicar animadamente en la sal de espera del aeropuerto mientras la pelirroja se dirigía al baño pero antes de que pudiera entrar Harry la detuvo.

-Ginny espera…yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de Ann y…-no pudo terminar su frase pues Ginny coloco uno de sus dedos sobre la boca del moreno para que guardara silencio.

-No te preocupes creo que me altere un poco- el mira mal- esta bien mucho perdóname tu a mi- se disculpo ella

-Ann y yo nos vamos a casar- la pelirroja se puso transparente y sintió una punzada mucho mas fuerte que si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago "no, no se puede casar con ese intento de mujer perfecta!"

-eres la primera en saberlo y yo me preguntaba si quisieras ser la madrina junto con Ron se que Draco y Hermione querrán ser los testigos- ella no respondió "por dios tien2 todo planeado"- entonces aceptas?

-Harry…yo bueno…felicidades- "por que los hombres son tan ciegos que no se da cuenta que me esta rompiendo el corazón?"- tengo que ir al tocador-me disculpas un momento?-

-Claro Ginny que tonto soy pero es que estoy muy feliz- se aparto y ella entro casi corriendo al baño "se ve tan feliz por que no puede serlo conmigo y no con esa…"

Trato de contenerse para no romper a llorar pero ¿a quien quería engañar? no era tan fuerte y ¿que podía hacer ahora? antes tenia una esperanza pero ahora el iba a casarse. Lo que mas le dolía era recordar que había tenido todo y ala ves nada pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hermione que había ido a buscarla.

-Ginny estas aquí?- pregunto Hermione entrando al los baños. La pelirroja salio de uno de los baños limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano tratando de que dejaran de salir pero algo le oprimía el corazón haciéndolo imposible.

-Te estamos esperando ya casi nos vamos… pero que te paso? Estas bien?- la miro asustada. La castaña hacia muchas preguntas y Ginny no sabia que decirle.

-Estoy bien solo me siento mal…puedes despedirme de todos por favor-

-pero no te puedes ir sola acompáñame-

- no, no quiero que sepan que llore por que se preocuparían y cancelarían el viaje por favor-

-No te preocupes eso se arregla con un poco de maquillaje- Después ponerle un poco de maquillaje a Ginny la cual quedo perfecta, las dos salieron del baño y Ginny acepto despedirse de todos.

-estas bien?-pregunto Harry- si, me encontré con una vieja amiga y me quede platicando con ella eso es todo- al parecer todos le creyeron excepto Draco que veía un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos y Hermione que la había visto llorar.

Después de despedirse d todos y desearles buen viaje Ginny y Draco regresaron al auto. Apenas la pelirroja entro al auto espero a que el rubio arrancara pero en ves de eso el la miro serio.

-Gin tu puedes engañar a todos menos a mi dime por favor que paso para que estés triste-

-"tan transparente soy que puedes darte cuenta de lo que siento?"-ya te lo dije no me pasa nada-suspiro y miro por la ventana- me puedes llevar al trabajo por favor-

-podrías olvidarte del trabajo por un momento y decirme la verdad-Draco empezaba a desesperarse.

-no tengo nada, es muy difícil para ti entender que no quiero hablar de eso!-estallo Ginny al borde de las lagrimas –entonces me llevas o me voy sola- su voz sonaba entrecortada

-por que no confías en mi?-pregunto el molesto por la actitud de ella -quieres saber por que? Por que todas las personas en las que eh confiado me han traicionado!-grito la pelirroja y no pudiendo contener las lagrimas empezó a llorar por segunda ves en el día.

-Gin…lo siento no quería hacerte llorar- trato de disculparse- vamos te llevo al departamento para que descanses-

-no, tu querías saber por que no confió en nadie pues ahora sabrás por que desde que regrese de España ya no soy la misma- (N.A./que drama pero entiendan así tiene que ser estar parte… XD).

-no necesitas contármelo si no estas lista aun- dijo Draco- necesito hablar con alguien y sacarme este nudo de la garganta que tanto daño me hace-

-Me fui de Londres por que quería olvidarme de Harry. Decidida a cambiar a formar una nueva vida, pronto hice amigos y entre a trabajar en una empresa muggle y ahí conocí a Natalie una chica muy linda y simpática, ella también era bruja; ella me invito a vivir con ella y yo gustosa acepte. Todo estaba bien hasta que conocí a Mike era un chico maravilloso el típico príncipe azul amable, cariñoso, guapo, inteligente y sobre todo estaba enamorado de mi- una sensación de celos recorrió el cuerpo de Draco-íbamos a casarnos pero una noche decidí ir a visitarlo y lo encontré con Marlene una chica nueva que acababa de entrar a trabajar, Mi mundo se derrumbo yo de verdad lo amaba apenas hacia unos días el me había pedido que nos casáramos y me engañaba.

Mi único apoyo fue Natalie así que después de mi fracaso en España decidí regresar y aquí estoy. Ese día me jure que nadie iba a volver a jurar conmigo, si no se los conté fue por que no quería que me tuvieran lastima.

-Gin yo no se que decirte…pero se que por una parte te diste cuenta con que clase de hombre ibas a casarte-

-No es necesario que digas nada… se muy bien que fui una tonta al pensar que el me quería y no solo me veía como un trofeo mas-

-te prometo que nunca voy a traicionarte- la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo sintiéndose se embriagada por el olor que despedía el rubio.

-Draco no prometas cosas que tal ves no podrás cumplir- se separo de el.

-tal ves, pero podemos apoyarnos mutuamente para eso estamos los amigos- dijo el ojigris

-si tienes razón somos AMIGOS y por eso quiero pedirte que no digas nada-

-esta bien pero solo si me dices que te recordó lo sucedido en España-

-Harry me podio que fuera la madrina de su boda de con Ann yo…- Draco no la dejo terminar la frase.

-Aun lo amas?- no lo se… tengo que aceptar que me duele que se vaya a casar con Ann pero si hubieras visto su cara de felicidad-

-entonces a quien amas Gin?-

-no se si lo amo estoy confundida además no creo estar preparada para otra decepción-

Entonces Ginny cayó en la cuenta, que hacia ella dándole explicaciones a Draco sobre su vida personal si el solo era su amigo. –podemos irnos ya?- hasta ese momento la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el auto no se había movido de su lugar.

-te puedo hacer una pregunta- sonaba decidido.

-si, claro cual es?- ella estaba temerosa sabia que siempre que el quería preguntarle algo nada bueno salía de eso.

-que sientes por mi?-la pregunta dejo pasmada a Ginny "a que venia todo eso?".

-yo te quiero mucho Draco, te quiero como a un amigo eres casi como un hermano para mi ¿por que?- la voz de la ex-griffindor titubeo en las ultimas palabras, que tenia él que la ponía tan nerviosa?

-como un hermano…-repitió el un susurro

-dijiste algo?

-no yo…no nada será mejor que nos vayamos- Draco manejo tan rápido como pudo le afectaba estar con ella pero mas a un que ella lo considerara su hermano, tenia que olvidarse de ella un momento olvidarse de ella pero si era su amiga, solo eso una amiga. Al llegar Draco se despidió de ella y entro a su oficina.

-Hola!- ahh eres tu, Hola- saludo sin mucho afán el ojigris-

-quien pensabas que era acaso Ginny?-

-cállate Blaise!-

-por que estas de tan mal humor? No, no me contestes te apesto todo a que es por cierta pelirroja que te vuelve loco-

-no me la recuerdes por favor- pidió Draco sobandose las sienes

-que paso ahora?- pregunto el moreno sentando se enfrente de el

-le pregunte que sentía por mi y sabes que me respondió?- suspiró con cansancio- me quiere como a un hermano! No lo puedo soportar-

-pero vamos Draco la pequeña Ginny siempre te ha visto como un hermano y pensé que lo sabias además aun no lo logro entender como fue que te enamoraste de ella-

-no lo vas a poder hacer hasta que lo sientas-

-por favor el gran Draco Malfoy hablando de amor jajaja por favor, Anabell ha sido tu única novia (oficial) en dos años y cada ves que se te antoja la botas y regresas con ella que te hace pensar que con Ginny será diferente?-

-la diferencia Blaise es que no amo a Anabell y a Ginny si-

-estas seguro?-

Ginny ya había llegado al departamento, estaba muy intrigada por el comportamiento del rubio en los tres años que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca se había portado de esa manera con ella se sentía preocupada y ala ves feliz por que había alguien en el departamento que se preocupaba por ella y no se refería precisamente a flie.

Sintiéndose apenada con el decidió prepararle una cena muy especial en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarla en esos momentos difíciles. Preparo una deliciosa cena, no se le daba tan mal la cocina ya que su mama se había empeñado en que aprendiera a cocinar-"por fin de algo me sirve"-

Se aseguro de que todo fuera perfecto, se arreglo, se puso una linda falda rosa que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de manga 3/4 algo transparenté, para llegar ala altura de Draco uso unas zapatillas rosa pálido de pálido.

Parecía que iba a una fiesta y no a una simple fiesta familiar (N.A/a petición de Lynette…)

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa Draco no había llegado ala hora acostumbrada, estaba pensarlo en llamarlo pero ¿quien era ella para cuestionar lo que el hacia? Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando Draco entro por la puerta.

-te estaba esperando- el se quedo sorprendido por lo bonita que se veía.

-hola! Vas a salir?- pregunto de pronto-

-no yo…prepare la cena para agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy en la mañana por mí-

-no tienes nada que agradecer Gin- le sonrió -"su sonrisa es tan… ya, piensa en otra cosa Ginevra"-pensó la pelirroja

-bueno entonces nos sentamos?-dijo ella

-claro- el le corrió la silla y luego se sentó junto a ella le agradaba que hubiera pensado en el y mas aun que se hubiera arreglado para el. Empezaron a cenar cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-sabes que te ves muy bonita-comento él dándole una sexy sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-gracias- contesto ella tratando de bajar el rubor de sus mejillas

-esto esta delicioso Gin-

-agradéceselo a mamá que se empeño en que aprendiera a cocinar- los dos rieron

-eres muy modesta- dijo él. Le encantaba la compañía de su AMIGA con ella podía ser el y no tenia que estarse cuidando de que solo se fijaran en el por su apariencia o dinero.

-eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido?-pregunto la pequeña de los Weasley

-Mmm… si- ella lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo

-por que estamos tomando esto?- miro el agua –necesitamos un buen vino-la pelirroja lo miro apenada

-Draco yo no tomo-

-vamos, me vas a decir que nunca has tomado en la vida?-

- es que siempre que lo hago acaba en catástrofe- los dos rieron

-estas conmigo que puede pasar?- "no se, tal vez te diga lo mucho que te amo, pero que estoy diciendo no estoy enamorada de el solo confundida"- prometo no hacerte nada malo-sonrió

-bueno esta bien, voy a confiar en ti- se levanto y se sentó en la sala seguida de Draco que llevaba 2 relucientes copas y una botella de vino. Siguieron platicando y bebiendo animadamente mientras flie miraba a Draco receloso.

-nunca me había divertido tanto con una chica y sin…-no termino la frase y Ginny no se atrevió a preguntar, el iba por la tercera copa y la pelirroja por la segunda; Draco a diferencia de ella si sabia tomar y a diferencia de ella casi nunca cometía imprudencias.

-te gustaría bailar?-pregunto el rubio esperando que la respuesta fuera que si.

-si, por que no- con un movimiento de varita el ojigris hizo sonar una música lenta por todo el departamento, extendió su mano hacia Ginny que aun permanecía sentada y esta se levanto, el la tomo por la cintura y ella acomodo sus brazos en el cuello de el, así empezaron a bailar lentamente al compás de la música Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando acabo la canción ni de cuando cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento hasta que el sonido sordo de unas gotas de lluvia los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo ella separándose de el para verlo a los ojos

-las gracias te las doy yo por esta noche tan maravillosa- le respondió el sin dejar de mirar sus labios, parecían tan tentadores esa noche, pero en el fondo el sabia que la pelirroja lo consideraba su hermano.

-estoy cansada nos vamos a dormir?-bostezo-estoy de acuerdo contigo-agrego él. Ginny Se adelanto para poder ver a Draco y cuando estuvo lista lo llamo.

-ya puedes salir-el ojigris salio del baño vestido con una pijama de seda negra que le quedaba ala perfección, mientras ella esta ves lucia una camisita de tirantes azul con blanco y un short de los mismos colores

-hasta mañana! que descanses- dicho esto la pelirroja se metió a su cama para poder dormir y Draco hizo lo mismo pero por mas que trataba no podía conciliar el sueño así que miro el techo y empezó a pensar; que le había echo la pelirroja para que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella, para que quisiera tenerla cerca en todo momento sumido en estos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

Despertó en la madrugada o eso supuso el, pues aun estaba oscuro pero aun así pudo divisar la cama de Ginny ¿vacía? Prendio una pequeña lampara en su buron y comprobó que sus ojos no le mentían toco en el baño pero nadie le respondió.

-Ginny? Estas ahí?- la oyó maldecir por lo bajo, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Ginny con los ojos hinchados.

-que te paso pequeña?-la abrazo fuertemente

-solo fue una pesadilla demasiado real- se separo de el- me impresiono

-no te preocupes solo fue un sueño por que no me despertaste?-

-te veías muy bien dormido y no quise despertarte con mis tonterías-

-quieres contarme?-

-no tiene caso, solo quiero dormir tengo frío- Draco acompaño a la pelirroja a su cama y después de taparla y besar su frente como una niña pequeña el también se acomodo en su cama.

10 minutos después….

-Draco puedo dormir contigo?- "que estas haciendo Ginevra Weasley" –es que tengo mucho frío- se excuso ella tan rojo como su cabello agradeciendo la oscuridad ya que si no fuera por esto ella seria ahora un semáforo humano.

-claro que si- se hizo a un lado para que ella se acostara- gracias de nuevo- de nada pelirroja sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa- dicho esto le dio la espalda a la pelirroja y se quedo dormido.

Hola! Este capitulo fue mucho mas largo que le primero pero esta ves la señora I si estaba conmigo entonces espero y les haya gustado. No saben cuanto me encantan sus reviews mil gracias a todas las adoro. Vicho amigas, prima, hermanita te adoro

Contestación a los reviews:

Gin W Black: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap. espero y este también te guste un beso.

ImPoSsIbLeS: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo una disculpa por no actualizar rápido pero como recompensa este cap es mucho mas largo un beso.

Klass2008: muchas gracias por tu review espero y este cap también te guste un beso

Lyne: muchas gracias por tu comentario pulgosa sabes que me gusta mucho que leas mi fic, tienes razón un año es mucho tiempo pero…bueno veamos si les gusta no crees? besos

muerte a cho: muchas gracias por tu review me alegra saber que te gusto y tienes razón este fic esta inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas de la Oreja de Vangoh.

Comadreja: muchas gracias por tu review espero y este capitulo también te guste ok besos

Kmymalfoy: muchísimas gracias por tu review me ayuda a seguir con el fic besos

Javi.Malfoy: gracias por tu review espero y te guste el cap 2 es más largo

ABI DIGGORY: mil gracias Monse te adoro niña y agradezco todo tu apoyo de verdad espero y este capitulo te guste aunque ya lo leíste le cambien algunas cositas así que te recomiendo que lo leas bueno niña sabes que te adoro te mando un beso nos leemos Aly orgullosa representante de las KK´s

Helena1691: Hola! Te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de leer mi fic no sabes cuanto me ha costado escribirlo por que tu has visto que en todo este año han pasado muchas cosas espero y te siga gustando TQM Aly.

Emmabaz: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo espero y este también puesto que es mas largo que el anterior un beso Aly


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad me ayudan muchísimo a continuar con el fic. Esta ves trate de actualizar lo mas rápido posible pero sobre todo por que el concierto de la Oreja de Vangoh estuvo super genial espero y les guste este capitulo, va dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron un review y por supuesto a todas las KK´s un beso.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solamente me divierto un poquito con ellos.

Capitulo 3

Ala mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó sintiendo un gran peso en su cintura que le impedía moverse, intento abrir los ojos pero la luz le dio de lleno en la cara y tuvo que cerrarlos; cuando consiguió abrir los ojos descubrió que Draco aun estaba dormido y el pero en su cintura era su brazo. Volteo ligeramente para estar de frente con el y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Al principio se sintió incomoda pero fue olvidando todo para poder disfrutar la protección que le ofrecía el rubio, sin darse cuenta volvió a caer en un profundo sueño. Cuando se despertó, Draco ya no estaba en la cama se levanto y lo encontró en la sala hablando por teléfono (N.A/en mi fic los personajes ya están un poco mas acostumbrados a los artefactos muggles), Draco termino de hablar y colgó enojado…

-Buenos días-dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose ante la mirada y sonrisa del rubio.

-Buenos días ¿como dormiste?- respondió el saludo- bien muy bien y tu?-

-excelente- espero no haberte pateado- los dos rieron

-que te parece si desayunamos ¿con quien hablabas?- ahh…con Anabell quería que fuéramos a comer- hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ginny sintió como su estomago se revolvía "Maldita como la odio!!" pensó ella

-no íbamos a desayunar?- pregunto el – claro…-

-quien se arregla primero tu o yo?- observando que los dos estaban todavía en pijama. Ginny hizo un vano intento de acomodar su desordenado cabello

- pues si quieres….- que? Acaso quieres que nos bañemos juntos?-le sonrió cínicamente el – Ginny sintió su cara arder por la proposición de el…

-eres un tonto!! Me baño yo y tu…intenta preparar el desayuno son quemar la cocina- se metió a la recamara cerrando la puerta antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo mas.

"Como era posible que se pusiera tan nerviosa con el acaso se estaba ¿enamorando? A lo mucho podía llegar a ser atracción física pero enamorarse de Draco seria un grave error, ya que el nunca se fijaría en ella pudiendo tener a cualquier chica a sus pies" pensando en esto abrió el grifo y se metió cuando el agua estuvo caliente y empezó a bañarse trataba de no pensar en el pero le era imposible, estaba confundida y no tenia con quien hablar ya que Hermione no se encontraba y a Enid apenas la conocía además sospechaba que sentía una pequeña atracción por Draco y decirle su problema solo seria un problema mas. No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero supuso que era el suficiente como para que Draco quisiera matarla por haberse tardado tanto; quería verse bonita para el así que decidió arreglarse ya que era bonita pero a veces descuidaba se aspecto, se puso una falda algo corta de color azul que dejaba al descubierto sus bonitas piernas blancas. Una blusa Blanca con cuello en forma de V y manga 3/4, dejo su cabello suelto y lo rizo con la ayuda de su varita se maquillo ligeramente, salio de la habitación y el la recibió con una sonrisa desde la cocina.

-Estoy lista…siguieres yo preparo el desayuno mientras tu te bañas- se acerco a el

-Te ves preciosa y creo que será mejor que tu prepares el desayuno si no quieres morir de una indigestión- los dos rieron

A Ginny le temblaban las piernas y la colonia de Draco la embriagaba, tenia que alejarse de el. No quería volver a sufrir sabia que él nunca tomaba nada enserio salio 1 o 2 semanas con la misma chica y después regresaba con Anabell.

-Será mejor que me bañe o llegaremos demasiado tarde- dijo el tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo y alejando la vista de sus labios pues no resistiría besarla.

No lograba pensar en Ginny sin pensar en sus labios, su sonrisa, sonrió inconscientemente esa pelirroja estaba volviéndolo loco además de ser la única mujer hasta el momento que lograba hacer que se pusiera nervioso con solo verla; era una tortura tener que verla como amiga tenia que hacer algo para cambiar eso Ginny Weasley seria su novia. No paraba de pensar en que ella podría enamorarse de otro o peor aun y si aun no olvidaba a Mike? O amaba a Harry? Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo sentía ganas inmensas de matar a ambos. Cuando el rubio por fin salio de la recamara encontró a ala pelirroja sentada en la mesa con dos platos listos para desayunar.

-será mejor que nos apuremos o mi jefe me va a correr por llegar tarde- bromeo ella sabiendo que Draco jamás haría eso.

-si tienes un jefe muy malo- los dos rieron y empezaron a desayunar platicando sobre diferentes temas para después aparecerse cada uno en su oficina.

-Hola! Enid como estas?- saludo Ginny animadamente pues esa mañana había sido perfecta no podía creer que hubiese dormido con Draco y menos aun que el la hubiera abrazado

-Hola! Tenemos mucho trabajo- señalo una montaña de papeles en su escritorio- te ayude con lo que pude pero los demás tienes que revisarlos tu, será un día pesado- concluyo la castaña con cansancio

Todo el día las dos estuvieron trabajando como locas se podría decir que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para respirar y hablaban muy poco. Draco solo salio una ves y tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa a Ginny de cansancio, estaba algo despeinado y llevaba algunos botones desabrochados de su camisa dándole un aspecto mucho mas sexy. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

Después de lo sucedido con Draco a Ginny le fue imposible concentrarse pues cada ves que intentaba concentrarse la imagen del rubio despeinado aparecía en su mente haciéndola estremecer por completo.

-Ginevra!...Ginevra!!...GINEVRA!!!- grito Anabell sacándola de su ensimismamiento- llevo mas de 15 minutos preguntándote si esta Draco!!-

-Que? Perdón… Si, si esta- suspiro con cansancio- voy a preguntarle si puedes pasar-

-no te preocupes seguro me recibe-sonrió con malicia- después de todo soy su NOVIA- dijo con malicia la rubia

-lo siento pero no puedes pasar al menos que el lo autorice- contesto la pelirroja haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad pues se moría por lanzarle una maldición

-que parte de "voy a pasar no entendiste"?-siseo Anabell- acaso no te a quedado claro que somos NOVIOS-

-creo que la palabra "novios" te queda grande, evidentemente no sabes su significado- contesto Ginny esta ves no estaba dispuesta a quedarse callada.

-me pregunto cuando te cansaras de arrastrarte frente a el- ataco la pelirroja haciendo que Anabell se enojara cada ves mas mientras Enid miraba divertida la escena.

-eres una… no termino la frase pues Draco se acerco a paso decidido hacia ellas

-mide tus palabras Anabell, y compórtate como una persona madura-

-vas a defender a esta gata??- lo miro indignada

-mira quien habla la víbora esparciendo su veneno- se defendió la pelirroja mientras Draco observaba la escena divertido siempre había pensado que Ginny se veía mas bonita enojada.

-ya basta las dos, me encanta que se peleen por mi pero esto es una oficina no un mercado-

-lo siento Draco- lo miro apenada y el solo le sonrió ante la mirada furiosa de su novia

-Anabell entra tu y yo tenemos que hablar- ella asintió con una sonrisa de triunfo y Ginny tuvo que controlarse para no golpearla en ese preciso momento.

El rubio dejo pasar primero a Anabell y cerro la puerta tras de si, y espero a que ella se sentara.

-que se supone que haces aquí?-pregunto el enojado-

-vamos a comer juntos no?- pregunto la chica alegremente

-Anabell ya te dije que no tengo ganas, así que por favor vete y déjame trabajar-

-es por esa estupida pelirroja que no quieres salir conmigo verdad?-grito furiosa la chica –que bajo has caído Draco-

-para empezar Ginny es mucho mas inteligente que tu y si, es por ella- la miro con cansancio- no e caído tan bajo como crees, cuando de verdad caiga bajo volveré contigo-

-Algún día te darás cuenta de que esa pobretona no es para ti y entonces vas a regresar a rogarme que vuelva contigo!!- azotó la puerta tan fuerte que los vidrio temblaron y tanto Enid como Ginny la observaron salir furiosa.

-Gin puedes venir un momento por favor- ella asintió y se dirigió a su oficina

-Draco yo lo siento mucho- se disculpo la pelirroja en cuento estuvieron los dos en la oficina de este

-no tienes por que disculparte yo vi todo-

-que?? Tu viste todo y no me defendiste? Eres un estupido!!- le sonrió ella

-yo nunca me meto en las peleas de mujeres-

-odio como me hablas pero lo que mas odio es que no te puedo odiar- la pelirroja rápidamente se maldijo por haber dicho eso pues sabia que a Draco jamás se le olvidaría.

-así que no me puedes odiar eh?-pregunto acercándose con una sonrisa demasiado sexy para el gusto de Ginny

-bueno…yo veras…-trato de argumentar ella

-ya lo dijiste ahora no te puedes retractar- la miro sonriente- olvídalo pelirroja, te gustaría comer conmigo?-

-que no ibas a comer con Anabell?-pregunto ella

-no, hoy quiero comer contigo pelirroja-

-osea que es cuando tu quieras??- suspiro enojada

-pues si, así que no se diga mas tu y yo nos vamos a comer-dijo el rubio mientras observaba su lujoso reloj

-a que hora acepte no recuerdo haber dicho que si-

-vamos Gin, no te hagas del rogar-

-esta bien pero solo por que estoy de buenas- sonrieron al mismo tiempo y salieron para después subirse al auto de Draco.

El manejó hasta un restaurante Italiano; los 2 se divirtieron mucho juntos y estuvieron platicando sobre mil cosas y se dieron cuenta de que coincidían en muchas cosas, claro no en todas en algunas definitivamente eran polos opuestos. Al llegar ala oficina se despierno con un beso en la mejilla y cada uno ocupo su lugar el como jefe y ella como secretaria.

Ginny trabajaba en una carta cuando una lechuza se poso en su escritorio con una carta para ella de su hermano Bill…

Querida Ginny:

Espero y te encuentres bien, tengo entendido que Ron, Hermione y Harry están de vacaciones.

Necesito pedirte que cuides a Merrit se que estas muy ocupada pero Fleur y yo te lo agradeceríamos infinitamente.

Veras la hermana de Fleur esta algo enferma así que iremos a verla y creo que seria muy difícil llevar a una niña de 5 años con nosotros y más hacer que se comporte.

Por favor Ginny cuídala solo será por una semana, si aceptas, mándame una lechuza por favor y te la llevare hoy en la noche.

Con cariño

Bill

Ginny termino de leer la carta y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar cuidar a su pequeña sobrina después de todo que tan difícil podría ser?

Escribió una pequeña nota y la ato ala lechuza que había permanecido ahí esperando una respuesta.

Draco salio de su oficina después de algunas horas y descubrió que ya no había nadie mas que la pelirroja ordenando unos papeles, no supo por cuanto tiempo la observo pero pensó en lo linda que se veía trabajando.

-te estaba esperando- dijo ella sin levantar la mirada al parecer sabia que la estaba observando Draco no se asombro pues conocía ala pelirroja y esa era una de sus cualidades

-pensé que te habías ido- respondió el alegre de que ella estuviera todavía ahí

-nos vamos estoy cansada y debo esperar a Meritt; Bill va a traerla para que la cuide esta semana- comento la pelirroja cerrando un fólder- espero y no te moleste-continuo

-no, para nada, me gustan los niños…pero vas a traerla a trabajar?-pregunto él

-no lo se, yo creo que si por que no tengo con quien dejarla-dijo mientras se ponía un delgado suéter

- por mi no hay problema mientras no me moleste-agrego el rubio

-pero no me dijiste que te gustaban los niños?-

-si, pero a 100 metros lejos de mi- dijo Draco bromeando a lo que la pelirroja lo miro "enojada"

-que gracioso pero no te preocupes no te molestara-agrego ella evidentemente molesta

Los dos se dirigieron al departamento en silencio pues ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra durante todo el camino. En cuanto llegaron Ginny abrió la puerta y cuando iba a encender la luz se oyó un plof y Bill apareció con una pequeña niña pelirroja idéntica a Ginny. Por un momento Draco pensó que la niña era hija de la pelirroja y no de su hermano, el rubio encendió la luz y saludo…

-Hola!-saludaron Ginny y Draco al mismo tiempo mientras Meritt luchaba por salir de los brazos de su padre para correr hacia su adorada tía

-Hola!! Tía Ginny yo estoy bien y tu?- saludo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba los pies de su tía

-hola pequeña me alegra que estés bien- sonrió ante el auto saludo de la niña

Bill se acerco y abrazo a su hermanita pues el aun la veía como cuando eran niños

-Ginny me tengo que ir por favor cuida mucho a la niña- beso la frente de su hermana

-adiós Draco, cuida mucho a mi hermana y ten mucha paciencia con mi hija-

-Meritt pórtate bien y no hagas magia-la abrazo fuertemente- recuerda lo que dijo mamá-la niña sonrió y Bill desapareció entre las llamas de la chimenea.

Draco observaba atentamente el asombroso parecido de las pelirrojas, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de los ojos de la pequeña ya que sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre a diferencia de los de Ginny que eran color miel.

De pronto Meritt que no había notado a Draco lo saludo animadamente

-Hola!! Tu eres el que le da besos a mi tía Ginny?-pregunto ella sonriéndole a el haciendo que el rubio rompiera en risas y la cara de Ginny se tornara de un rojo intenso

-no Meritt Draco es solo mi amigo- la corrigió la pelirroja

-"maldita Ginny tenia que abrir su boca…Dios por que los niños tienen que ser tan…ahh!!"-pensó Ginny avergonzada

-eres muy guapo- agrego la niña

-gracias- dijo el sonriéndole "esta niña empieza a agradarme"

-será mejor que te vayas a dormir corazón…ya cenaste?-intervino Ginny

-no, tengo hambre- dijo haciendo una carita extraña y tocándose su estomago cosa que hizo que Draco y Ginny rompieran a carcajadas

-bueno yo preparare la cena y Draco te mostrara tu cuarto- la niña asintió y tomo la mano de él quien la llevo al cuarto de Harry

-Gin en donde dormirá ella?-susurro Draco

-en el cuarto de Harry-le respondió la pelirroja. Draco tomo la mano de Meritt y la condujo ala recamara

-yo voy a dormir aquí con mi tía?-pregunto la niña

-no, tu dormirás aquí y Gin y yo en la recamara de alado- la niña lo miro desilusionada pues estaba acostumbrada a dormir con sus padres

Draco y Meritt regresaron a ayudar a Ginny con la cena pero ella prefirió que pusieran la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron a cenar; los 3 estuvieron riendo de las ocurrencias de la niña hasta que la pequeña bostezo y Ginny la llevo a dormir.

Cuando regreso Draco ya había limpiado todo con ayuda de su varita y estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea con la vista perdida en el fuego.

-que te pasa?-pregunto la pelirroja sacando a Draco de su ensimismamiento

-nada solo estoy algo cansado…tu sabes el trabajo y la pelea con Anabell- mintió el rubio

-estas seguro?-volvió a preguntar ella pues no le había creído nada

-si…por cierto Meritt es muy coqueta para ser tan pequeña- dijo el cambiando abruptamente de tema

-se parece a su madre, pero entiende ella no tiene la culpa de tener a Fleur como mamá- dijo Ginny

-quien lo creería Bill y Fleur juntos y con una hija!!-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-pues ya vez todo puede pasar en esta vida- agrego Ginny acomodándose en el sillón pues tenia frió

-ya estoy algo cansada hasta mañana-estaba a punto de irse pero el ojigris la tomo del brazo

-me falta mi beso de buenas noches- protesto el con aparente enojo a lo que la pelirroja sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla; tuvo que pararse de puntitas para poder darle el beso ya que Draco se había levantado.

-así esta mejor?-pregunto mirándolo sonriente

-no, eso no es un beso- contesto el y antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo el rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al principio Ginny no supo que hacer pero poco a poco le fue respondiendo.

Ella se sentía también con Draco, nunca pensó sentirse mejor, no supo como se atrevió pero rodeo con sus manos el cuello del rubio dejándose llevar por el momento; se separaron por falta de aire. A Ginny le temblaban las piernas como gelatina y hubiera jurado que si Draco la soltaba habría caído al suelo.

Draco por su parte estaba mas que nervioso nunca se había sentido así, todavía podía sentir esa electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, para el había sido muy especial pero para ella habría sido lo mismo?

El sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja lo consideraba casi su hermano y sentía la ira correr por sus venas de tan solo pensar que le había correspondido por lastima, alejo este pensamiento rápidamente y la miro.

Ella miraba hacia otro lado, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba segura que si lo hacia iba perderse en su mirada y no quería enamorarse ya había sufrido demasiado y estaba segura que no había nacido para amar. Ahora venia Draco a complicarle todo no!! La pelirroja no iba a permitir eso, no arruinaría su vida, a quien quería engañar? Estaba mas que enamorada de su mejor "amigo" y ese beso le había demostrado las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de el; ahora seria mucho mas difícil ocultarlo y seguir como si nada.

Draco tomo la cara de la pelirroja entre sus manos y la volteo hacia el suavemente para poder verla a los ojos

-perdóname Gin se que para ti solo soy como un hermano- levanto su dedo índice y lo coloco sobre sus labios para impedir que hablara-hasta mañana- termino el, le dio un beso en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se metió a su cuarto.

Ginny solo pudo quedarse ahí de pie congelada por las palabras del rubio pensando en como había podido pedirle perdón por algo tan tierno, instintivamente tomo su mano y la coloco en sus labios recordando el sabor de el, espero un rato antes de irse a dormir pues quería encontrarlo dormido, cuando entro Draco estaba en su cama y al parecer profundamente sumido en sus sueños.

Ella se cambio y se acerco ala cama de el, con mucho cuidado se sentó en la orilla y lo observo con detenimiento…

-yo te quiero Draco- murmuro la pelirroja dándole un suave y rápido beso en los labios para no despertarlo.

Se paro y se recostó en su cama quedando profundamente dormida antes de que pudiera ver la sonrisa del rubio

-yo también Gin… yo también- murmuro el para si mismo y pronto se quedo dormido.

-tía Ginny…tía Ginny- hablo Meritt que se encontraba al lado de la su cama

-puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo- dijo agachando la mirada como con vergüenza

--esta bien, sube- contesto ella con voz adormilada haciéndose aun lado para que la niña se acomodara

-gracias tía- beso su mejilla- puedo abrazarte?-pregunto

-claro que si pequeña-beso su frente y observo un pequeño reloj de buró que marcaba las 3:00 am

La niña abrazo con sus manitas el estomago de Ginny y se quedo rápidamente dormida que a diferencia de la pelirroja no podía conciliar el sueño pues en su cabeza solo se repetía la imagen del beso con Draco.

Cuando se despertó ala mañana siguiente pudo divisar en uno de sus relojes las 6:00 am.

Así que se levanto sin hacer ruido y después de una buena ducha estuvo lista, preparo el desayuno y se esmero para agradar al rubio, necesitaban hablar sobre lo sucedido pero de solo pensar en eso sentía que las piernas le temblaban aun no sabia como iba a mirarlo ala cara.

Ginny entro ala recamara y para su sorpresa Draco ya se había levantado pues no estaba en su cama y supuso que se encontraría en el baño así se dispuso a despertar a la niña…

-Meritt… Meritt cariño despierta- la niña abrió sus ojos aun adormilada y sonriente

– Buenos días dormilona- le sonrió dulcemente

-tía hoy vamos al parque?-

-lo siento corazón pero hoy tengo que trabajar y no puedo llevarte- pero tu novio me dijo que me llevarían ala feria –

-Meritt Draco no es mi novio "pero tal ves…" –movió la cabeza negativamente para alejar ese pensamiento

-vamos tenemos que arreglarte por que hoy te vas a trabajar conmigo- la niña hizo un puchero

-no te preocupes prometo llevarte mañana que es Viernes, así hoy le pido permiso a Draco vale?-

-me lo prometes?- pregunto la niña tallándose sus ojitos

- si te lo prometo-dijo alzando su mano derecha. Ginny bajo a la pequeña de la cama y la llevo al cuarto de Harry para poder cambiarla y no molestar a Draco.

Ginny saco de la maleta de Meritt un bonito vestido azul de tirantes que combinaban ala perfección con sus hermosos ojos, también le puso unas mallas blancas, un gorrito azul y un abrigo del mismo color que el vestido, estaba a punto de terminar pero no encontraba por ningún lugar los zapatos de la niña hasta que se dio por vencida y pregunto…

- donde dejaste tus zapatos Meritt?- pregunto la pelirroja exasperada

-mmmmm….en el cuarto de tu no…amigo- rectifico la niñita ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja- "demonios!! Ahora que no quiero ver a Draco!!"-

-iré por ellos espérame aquí y no toques nada por que tu tío Harry es capaz de estrangularme si rompemos algo ok- la niña rió y la pelirroja salio de la recamara suspiro y se armo de valor para entrar, toco la puerta y sonrió al no encontrar respuesta pues significaba que Draco no estaba ahí; abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa en ese momento con tan solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, el torso completamente mojado y algunos mechones de su cabello cayéndole en el rostro haciéndolo ver mas sexy que antes (N.a/ imagínenselo chicas y suspiren). Ginny no sabia ni a que hora había cerrado la puerta se había quedado petrificada en ese momento con la boca abierta y no sabia que decir…

-Buenos días Gin!!- saludo el rubio desinhibido pues al parecer no le molestaba nada que la pelirroja lo encontrara así, con tan solo una toalla

-ya puedes cerrar la boca- la pelirroja se sonrojo tanto y solo atino a saludar

-buenos días Draco… yo venia por los zapatos de Meritt- comento la pelirroja desviando la mirada pues el rubio la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Sabía que no soportaría tenerlo cerca sin intentar besarlo.

-Gin yo… quería que habláramos de lo que paso ayer- el rubio se acerco tanto que Ginny podía sentir su aliento calido y fresco

-esta bien pero…después de que te vistas- comento la pelirroja nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Draco sonrió le encantaba saber que ala chica no le era indiferente

-Te pongo nerviosa Gin?- inquirió el rubio- tu a mi? Ya quisieras- dijo Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa de superioridad

-entonces por que te tiemblan las piernas y no puedes mirarme a los ojos?- pregunto el acercándose mas a ella si se podía a lo que la pelirroja respondió dando un paso hacia atrás.

-bueno es que yo…- iba a explicar Ginny cuando la niña entro por la puerta

-tía estas ahí?- Meritt entro ala recamara y la pelirroja le tapo los ojos rápidamente pues a Draco se le estaba resbalando la toalla

-no puedes ver esto- dijo Ginny alterada- Draco tápate, Meritt vamonos!!- exclamo ella y saco ala niña de la recamara lo antes posible

Las 2 salieron y Ginny cargo ala niña hasta la mesa y la sentó pues estaba descalza y lo último que necesitaba era que se enfermara y Bill la matara. Le dio de desayunar, 10 minutos después salio Draco vestido perfectamente y se sentó junto a ellas a desayunar, nadie hablo, Meritt bostezaba, Ginny no levantaba la vista de su plato y Draco parecía muy contento.

De camino ala oficina Ginny se pregunto que haría con la niña pues ella estaría muy ocupada y sospechaba que la niña se aburriría muy pronto.

-Draco sabes si hay alguna clase de guardería en donde pueda quedarse mi sobrina?-

-si hay una en el edificio a poco nunca la has visto?- dijo el sorprendido

-la verdad no, nunca e tenido que llevar a ningún niño- respondió ella

-no creas que se me ha olvidado nuestra conversación pendiente eh…- le regalo una sexy sonrisa y siguió manejando

-si pero los problemas personales se quedan en la casa el trabajo es el trabajo- argumento Ginny esquivando la mirada del rubio, el auto se detuvo pronto y Ginny despertó a la niña que se había quedado dormida en le asiento trasero.

-Meritt recuerda que no puedes mencionar nada sobre la magia esta bien?- le explico a la pequeña pelirroja- ahora despídete de Draco- le pidió Ginny

-adiós novio de mi tía- Ginny quiso matar ala niña pero se limito a rodar los ojos y el rubio solo sonrió –"me agrada esa niña"-pensó el. Ella solo le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y casi salio corriendo donde Enid para que le ayudara a buscar la bendita guardería.

-Hola!! Enid te presento a mi sobrina ella es Meritt- saludo la pelirroja

-Hola Meritt yo soy Enid- respondió la castaña mirando ala pequeña niña- que bonita sobrina tienes Ginny esta preciosa y se parece muchísimo a ti!!- exclamo la muchacha

- gracias me podrías acompañar a dejar ala niña ala guardería?- pregunto la pelirroja

-si solo déjame guardar estos papeles- dijo metiendo una serie de documentos en un cajón

Las 3 se fueron platicando animadamente hasta que llegaron al piso en donde se encontraba una mujer algo vieja…

-Buenos días puedo encargarle a mi sobrina?-pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa y la señorita asintió

-Meritt vas a quedarte aquí y yo vendré por ti mas tarde para que no te aburras ok-

-pero si vas a regresar?-pregunto la niña con temor

-claro que si corazón te lo prometo- la niña asintió y tomo la mano de la encargada que entro con la niña y desaparecieron por detrás de la puerta

-que niña mas bonita pensé que era tu hija- comento Enid cuando subieron al elevador

-me encajaría que fuera mi hija es tan linda pero creo que a su madre no le gustaría la idea de que yo la sustituyera. Las dos rieron y salieron del elevador

-te ves cansada… dormiste bien?- pregunto Enid mirándola fijamente

-no "si supieras lo que paso con Draco ayer"… es que Meritt no tenia sueño- se sonrojo y Enid no lo paso por alto.

-tuviste una noche agitada eh!!- exclamo Enid con picardía y la pelirroja quiso meterse debajo de la tierra

-no… ya te explique que la niña… bueno-

-no te preocupes yo se que tu y Draco no llevan solo una relación de amigos eso se nota a leguas-

- no te equivocas el y yo somos solo amigos-

-e visto como se comen con la mirada pero bueno si tú lo dices te creo-

Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna y se sentaron en sus respectivos escritorios a trabajar, Ginny estaba desesperada había mucho trabajo y el teléfono no paraba de sonar, trataba de ordenar una montaña de documentos y ala ves tenia que ocultarse de Draco cada es que la llamaba o simplemente hacia lo que le pedía y salía rápidamente por no decir corriendo. La hora de la comida llego pronto y Ginny le pido a Enid que fuera por Meritt mientras terminaba de organizar algunas cosas.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio entrar a Anabell y meterse ala oficina de Draco, no aguanto las ganas de ver la reacción de el rubio esperaba que el la sacara y le pidiera que se fuera pero no fue así los dos salieron tomados de la mano mientras sonreían. Ginny se sintió mal, por un momento pensó que Draco de verdad la quería pero ahora estaba segura de lo contrario. De nuevo había caído era una tonta, debió haberlo sabido ellos siempre regresaban la vista se le nublo pero tuvo que aguantarse lo que sentía pues Meritt llego corriendo y extendió sus brazos para que la pelirroja la cargara.

-como estas corazón? Te la pasaste bien?- pregunto la pelirroja tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

-s, pero que tienes tía porque estas tiste?-

-no, no tengo nada pequeña puedes quedarte con Enid mientras voy al baño?- Enid la miro mal sabiendo que mentía –si-

-ahora regreso pueden adelantarse si quieren-

- esta bien te esperamos en la cafetería de enfrente-la pelirroja salio de ahí y se refugio en el baño

Flash Back

Draco estaba desesperado le dolía la cabeza y sentía que iba a explotarle, no podía concentrarse necesitaba hablar con Ginny para poder estar tranquilo, todo le gustaba de ella su sonrisa, sus labios… cerro los ojos recordando ese beso

-maldita sea Gin que me hiciste?- se pregunto a si mismo- "se llama amor"- contesto una vocecita en su cabeza

-eso ya lo se- se contesto malhumorado el

Una lechuza gris atravesó su oficina y se poso en su escritorio, extendió su pata para que Draco tomara la carta, la lechuza se retiro rápidamente y el rubio se dispuso a leer la corta misiva

Draco:

Necesitamos hablar solo por esta ves tómalo como una despedida es importante que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Nos vemos en tu oficina alas 2:00 comemos untos y así hablamos por favor no te niegues

Att

Anabell

Draco acepto la oferta de Anabell y contesto pidiéndole que fuera puntual por que no tenía mucho tiempo. Esto arruinaba sus planes de hablar con la pelirroja; se resigno y siguió trabajando. Llego la ora de comer y Anabell entro a su oficina pero cuando lo vio empezó a llorar. A draco no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar así que la abrazo y dijo…

-que sucede?- pregunto el- vamos a comer y ahí te cuento- dijo ella mas calmada-

-esta bien pero por favor ya no llores-pidió el la tomo de la mano y salieron juntos de la oficina.

-no llorare si me regalas una sonrisa- dijo Anabell sonriendo; el rubio asintió y rió un poco en ese momento noto como la pelirroja lo miraba pálida y apunto de llorar, había cometido un error al haber aceptado salir con Anabell pero ahora como le explicaría a Ginny que entre ellos no existía nada y si no lo entendía? Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y la sonrisa se borro de su cara

Fin del Flash Back

Contestación a los reviews anónimos:

**keishla diggory**: muchas gracias por tu review perrísima (cuanto amor jejeje) y perdón por no haberte incluido en las KK´s pero fue un error de dedo jejeje te mando un besote y ojala te guste este cap mil sorrys por no haber actualizado antes un beso

tu amiga Aly

**kmymalfoy: **muchas gracias por tu review me ayuda a continuar con fanfic espero y te guste este capitulo y una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes un beso Aly

**Uluvi: **me agrada que te guste espero y este capi no te decepcione ok y perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero es que tuve algunos problemitas bueno te mando un beso

Aly

Espero y les haya gustado y si no déjenme su opinión por favor no les cuesta nada y a mi me hacen inmensamente feliz por cierto les dejo mi correo para las personas que me quieran agregar y platicar conmigo: 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! Lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero mi computadora se descompuso y se borro todo lo que tenia escrito, luego se me fue la inspiración y estuve enferma, se atravesó mi cumpleaños y pues hasta ahorita puedo escribir espero y sigan leyendo y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza un beso

Aly

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Capitulo 4

Una chica pelirroja entro corriendo al baño y cerro la puerta tras de si con su varita al tiempo que ponía un hechizo silenciador. Se sentía mal por segunda vez en la semana estaba llorando y por un hombre siendo que apenas hacia unos días, no valía la pena, se seco sus lagrimas y decidió que ya había llorado suficiente en una sola semana. Salio y quito el hechizo que había ocultado su llanto apenas hacia unos minutos.

Fue ala cafetería y en donde se encontraban Enid y Meritt platicando animadamente, se sentó junto a ellas y para su sorpresa no muy lejos se encontraban Draco y Anabell que comían tranquilamente, desvió su mirada y se dispuso a poner atención a lo que Enid decía…

-Estas bien Ginny?- pregunto su amiga preocupada.

-Si… es solo un dolor de cabeza… ya sabes tanto trabajo- intento sonreír

-entonces Draco no tiene nada que ver en esto cierto?- la miro intensamente

-No para nada, el y yo estamos bien-suspiro-como amigos nada mas- y Enid prefirió no decir mas

-menos mal por que creo que volvió con la "señorita" Anabell- comentó su amiga mirando hacia la mesa de su actual jefe.

-por que lo dices…-Ginny giro la cabeza y lo que vio no le gusto nada, sintió su corazón encogerse al ver a Draco y Anabell besándose.

-veo que si …- contesto la pelirroja intentando controlar sus celos, además de que ella no era quien para reclamarle nada a Draco si solo eran amigos y nada mas.

No pudo hacer nada por que en ese momento observo como una niña pelirroja corría hacia Ginny y Anabell lo tomaba de la mano para que salieran del edificio.

Cuando llegaron ala cafetería se sentaron y antes de pedir algo para comer Anabell hablo por primera ves desde que habían salido…

-Draco tengo que decirte algo-

-para eso venimos no?- dijo el enojado, todo se había complicado, Ginny lo había visto con Anabell y le costaría mucho trabajo que la pelirroja lo perdonara

-yo se muy bien que tu no me quieres; he visto como miras a Ginny- señalo con la cabeza a una bonita pelirroja que acababa de entrar

-Anabell yo…- Draco se sentía mal por su actual novia, estaba claro que nunca la había querido como tal pero si le tenia algo de afecto

-me voy a España mañana a primera hora… solo vine a despedirme y a presentar mi renuncia-

-no tienes que irte, el trabajo es aparte- ella le sonrió dulcemente

- Draco no podría verte con Ginebra todos los días, no se tu pero no soy masoquista- ambos rieron- dile que la amas ella te corresponderá

-te entiendo, espero te vaya muy bien y encuentres a alguien que de verdad te ame-

-creeme yo también espero lo mismo. Solo quiero pedirte una ultima cosa- lo miro directamente

-que cosa?- pregunto el serio

-un ultimo beso, solo para recordarte- el no sabia que hacer, no quería besarla pero por otro lado ese seria el ultimo así que pensó que no seria tan malo. Se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso pero se sintió extraño al no sentir nada, se separo de ella y le sonrió.

Ginny no comió nada, estaba mas que enojada y eso le cerraba el apetito, en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra ves la imagen de Draco y Anabell besándose mientras pensaba el porque la había besado si volvería con su novia al día siguiente, sin saber por que toco sus labios.

-Ginny no has comido nada desde que llegaste? Te sientes bien?-cuestiono Enid sabiendo la respuesta

-me siento mal creo que voy a enfermarme- miro ala niña –Meritt cariño ya terminaste- la niña asintió levemente y Ginny se levanto de la mesa

-puedes decirle a Draco que Meritt y yo estamos en casa?-

-claro pero cuídate mucho y si- pidió Enid mientras pagaba la cuenta y salía tras la pelirroja

-adiós, nos vemos después- se despidió Ginny mientras cargaba a la niña, la tomo de la mano y se apareció en su departamento.

Flie las recibió muy contento y Meritt se puso a jugar con el corriendo alrededor de la sala, por su parte Ginny se sentó en su sillón favorito y se quedo seria, una lechuza parda se poso en el brazo del sillón y uluo para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de su presencia. Tomo la pequeña carta y se dispuso a leerla

Ginebra:

Solo escribo para recordarte que estas invitada ala cena de esta noche en la mansión de los Malfoy en Witshire por favor confirma tu asistencia estaré encantada de recibirte alas 9:00 pm.

Saludos Narcisa Malfoy

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta, había olvidado por completo la fiesta de Narcisa, no podía negarse a ir la habían invitado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y ella no había planeado nada, no tenia que ponerse y no sabia con quien dejar a Meritt, además todavía quedaba lo de Draco no quería hablar con el pero por otro lado había prometido ir en representación de Ron.

-demonios!! Yo y mi gran bocota- maldijo la pelirroja y recordó que su sobrina estaba ahí así que decidió no maldecir en su presencia

-"tuve una grandiosa idea al decirle a Ron: yo voy hermanito no te preocupes"- se levanto del comodo sofá y escribió una corta misiva confirmando su asistencia, se la entrego ala lechuza y entro corriendo al cuarto de Harry con una pequeña mochila en la cual metió una muda de ropa para Meritt y después se dispuso a explicarle ala niña que se quedaría con su abuelita por esa noche pues ella tenia que salir. Primero pensó en dejarla con los gemelos pero después se arrepintió de eso pues si ellos no podía cuidarse bien como podrían cuidar a una niña de 5 años, su último recurso fue su madre así que se decidió por ella. Se metió ala chimenea con la pequeña, tomo un puño de polvos flu y pronto apareció en la madriguera con Meritt de la mano.

-Hola!! Mami podrías cuidar ala niña por esta noche di que si por favor- suplico la pelirroja-

-Hola corazón claro que si no entiendo como Hill no me la dejo a mi desde un principio-

- el no quería molestarte, tu ya tienes suficiente con cuidar de Percy por cierto como esta?-

- ya esta mejorando pronto estará como nuevo- dijo la señora Weasley alegre (N.a./ Percy tuvo una crisis nerviosa por tanto trabajo y ahora debe tener reposo absoluto por eso Molly a estado tan ocupada)

-que bueno tengo que irme mamà, recojo ala niña mañana ok cuídate- le dio un beso y se metió en la chimenea y en unos segundos estuvo en el callejón Diagon; se dirigió a un almacén en donde había varias túnicas y escogió una negra, una blanca, una rosa y una lavanda, se metió a uno de los tantos probadores y empezó por la rosa la cual era muy bonita pero no la convencía ya que no dejaba mucho ala imaginación, se probo la blanca y resulto ser mas transparente que un kleenex, la negra le quedaba chueca además de que una lonja insurrecta se asomaba en su estomago. Ya harta se probo la lavanda y esta le quedo ala perfección, se decidió y después de pagarla salio de la tienda. Compro unos zapatos para hacer juego con la túnica y alrededor de las 6:30 ya estaba de regreso en casa, se alegro al no encontrar señales de que Draco había ido a buscarla aunque al principio se sintió desilusionada, pero después de todo lo último que necesitaba era una plática con él.

Se metió al baño para poder alistarse y tomo un largo baño para poder relajarse, cuando termino salio del baño y se vistio rápidamente pues ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, el vestido se le veía perfecto, cada ves le gustaba mas era como ya lo había dicho color lavanda con algunos toques en rosa, un escote algo pronunciado y una caída elegante. Se maquillo subvente, se pinto los labios con un brillo sabor a fresa, su cabello lo había rizado y como a eso de las 8:30 ya estaba lista para irse cuando Draco llego.

-estas preciosa Gin!!- se había quedado con la boca abierta haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

-gracias… ya me voy adiós- dijo cortante la pelirroja

-no, esperame cinco minutos y nos vamos juntos- ella iba a replicar pero el se metió rápido a su cuarto y ella se sentó en el sillón a esperarlo.

-y Anabell?- pregunto Ginny al verlo salir de su cuarto ya que imaginaba que el iría con ella

-ella no ira…te dije que terminamos- dijo el rubio sonriéndole- así que tu y yo vamos juntos

-perdón? a que hora me pediste que fuéramos juntos por que no escuche- le reprocho ella molesta- además yo no quiero ir contigo

-vamos Ginny tu no tienes pareja y yo tampoco es obvio que iríamos juntos- se acerco a ella- quédate conmigo- tomo su mano

-esta bien voy contigo- suspiro – pero eso no significa que te aya perdonado- el la tomo por la cintura y juntos se aparecieron en la entrada ala mansión Malfoy

Cuando llegaron Ginny miro asombrada la gran mansión que estaba ante sus ojos, era hermosa y más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Draco la tomo de la mano para indicarle que entraran y ella accedió pero se soltó de su mano pues aun no olvidaba que el rubio había besado a Anabell. Ginny entro y se encontró con un gran salón iluminado, la decoración era de muy buen gusto, Narcisa salio a su encuentro muy emocionada

-Ginny querida! Que bueno que llegaste bienvenida- beso su mejilla- Hola hijo! Me alegra verte-

-te ves preciosa Ginny!! Me alegra que hayan venido juntos- les sonrió- hacen tan bonita pareja- ambos ignoraron el comentario pero no consiguieron que pasara desapercibido para Narcisa

-gracias- dijo Ginny por el comentario de hace un rato

-Hijo por que no me dijiste que tenias novia?-pregunto la mujer sonriéndole a Ginny

-Mamà Gin no es mi novia si no hermana de Ron Weasley-

-oh cuanto lo siento pero es que…- fue interrumpida por Draco

-por que vamos al comedor- miro a su madre la cual entendió la indirecta de su hijo

-esta bien síganme- Narcisa camino seguida por ellos dos- ven Ginny te va encantar conocer a mis socios de España.

Al escuchar la palabra España malos recuerdo hicieron que a Ginny se le erizara la piel, Draco vio su reacción y solo atino a susurrarle un ligero –Olvídalo- ella solo asintió pero su delgada barrera de protección se derrumbo al ver a Mike sentado en una de las mesas, tan guapo como siempre platicando con otras dos personas.

-"no puede ser"-susurro para ella misma mas pálida de lo normal

Ellos no eran los únicos había muchas personas mas, la mayoría hombres, así que la pelirroja se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo, al parecer el no se había percatado de su presencia a diferencia de todos los demás que la miraban con morbo pero al verla al lado de Draco se olvidaban de acercarse a ella pues el rubio les lanzaba miradas de odio y eso la hacia sentir un poco mas segura.

La cena transcurrió normal, Ginny casi no comió nada se sentía incomoda no tenia nadie en quien confiar y en esos momentos Draco era un 0 ala izquierda pues estaba enojada con el. Narcisa estaba empeñada en presentarle a Ginny a todos y ella no sabia que hacer para evitar a Mike. El rubio por su parte no se separaba de Ginny y ella muy en el fondo se lo agradecía pues era el único conocido, cuando la pelirroja pensó que se había salvado de hablar con Mike Narcisa llego con el de la mano…

- Mike te presento ala Señorita Ginevra Weasley- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Hola preciosa me recuerdas?- pregunto el con una cínica sonrisa

-claro que si como olvidarte- Ginny estaba mas que furiosa, trataba de controlarse pues no quería hacer un escándalo en medio de la "hermosa" velada.

-me alegra que ya se conocieran- continuo la mujer- bueno los dejo para que platiquen

-si me disculpan yo necesito tomar aire- la pelirroja se perdió entre la gente y busco un bacón para tomar aire, Draco la siguió, estaba mas que celoso, se había percatado de la mirada de Mike hacia ella y no le agradaba nada.

-Gin estas bien?- pregunto el rubio

-no…me quiero ir ya-

-el es el tipo que te engaño en España verdad?- el sabia que la pregunta estaba de sobra pero aun así decidió hacerla. Ella solo asintió y Draco sintió un profundo odio por el, como era posible que la hubiera hecho sufrir tanto.

-te prometo que se va a arrepentir-

-no Draco, no quiero que te metas en esto- lo miro seria- solo abrázame si- le pidió mientras se acercaba a el

-cuando lo vi pensé que me derretiría, pensé que aun lo amaba pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así- le susurro ella

-yo se que no es el momento pero tengo que decirte que lo que viste… el beso con Anabell no significo nada para mi-

-Draco por favor!! Yo los vi-

-era una despedida!!-

-pues que bonita despedida- se giro dándole la espalda

-un momento estas celosa??- pregunto el con una sonrisa

-claro que no!!- lo miro

-Gin, Anabell se va a España- explico el ojigris

-pero tu la amas?- pregunto ella con desconfianza

-no, ala única persona que quiero es a ti- se acerco a ella y la beso, el beso fue lo mas tierno de lo que Ginny se había imaginado. En el estomago de ella había miles de mariposas y sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y se sonrieron.

-yo también te quiero Draco y mucho- entraron al salón en donde las luces habían bajado para dar inicio al baile. Empezó a sonar una canción muggle y Draco tomo a Ginny de la mano para que bailaran.

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír_

_Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mi_

_Nadie como tu es capaz de compartir _

_Mis penas, mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir_

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad_

_De saber escuchar de envolverme en paz_

Ginny pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y por primera ves en mucho tiempo se sintió verdaderamente feliz y completa.

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_El miedo que me da, mirar la oscuridad_

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer_

Se sentía en las nubes, por ese momento se olvido de todo solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para amar_

_Ya son más de veinte años _

_De momentos congelados, de recuerdos que _

_Jamás se olvidaran…_

-nunca pensé querer tanto a alguien pelirroja- le susurro el- ni yo, pero creo que haré una excepción contigo- le sonrió y volvió a besarla pero esta ves trato de grabar el sabor de su boca para estar seguro de que no era un sueño

_Nadie como tu para pedir perdón_

_Nadie como tu valora esta canción_

_Nadie como tu me da su protección_

_Me ayuda a caminar me aparta del dolor_

Ginny estaba mas que sorprendida por la actitud de su antes amigo, en Hogwarts no le habría dicho eso nunca pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y ella estaba contenta con eso.

_Y pasaran los años y siempre estarás _

_Buscando un plan para que se hagan _

_Realidad los sueños que soñábamos antes_

_De ayer al dormir hablando del tiempo _

_Que nos quedara por vivir…_

Draco en toda su vida nunca había necesitado de alguien así, su padre le había enseñado a no amar a nadie pues el amor era solo para los débiles y los Malfoy eran fuertes por naturaleza, en ese momento agradeció haber cambiado tanto por que si no, en este momento no tendría a Ginny con el.

_Y sin hablar solo al mirar sabremos_

_Llegar a entender que jamás nada _

_Ni nadie nos separara_

Hola!! Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo 4 espero y les haya gustado, yo se que estuvo muy cursi pero así tenia que ser. Bueno agradezco a todas las kkpmoakneriviks por su apoyo, también a Verito Felton por animarme a subir el chap. Un beso y gracias por esperar

Alyssa

Contestación a los reviews:

**Lole.SkuAAA: **hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, de nuevo mil disculpas por tardarme tanto pero ya explique las razones así que espero y te haya gustado este cap. Un beso Aly

**Kmymalfoy: **Hola!! Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero y este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, perdón por haber tardado tanto un beso Aly


	5. Chapter 5

Hola

Hola!! Pues después de mucho tiempo estoy de regreso!! Creo que les debo una explicación… primero estoy pasando por una etapa muy difícil en mi vida… dejar a mis amigas y el cambio ala universidad etc pero bueno mejor lean espero lo disfruten y nunca olviden sonreír!!

Aly

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Capitulo 5

La canción dejo de sonar y Ginny cerro los ojos no quería que el sueño acabara se sentía tan bien. Draco se separo de ella con una sonrisa en los labios y Ginny lo observo detenidamente, hacia mucho que no notaba esa sonrisa tan especial

-Gracias por ser como eres- dijo Ginny en un susurro pero audible para el rubio-yo soy el que debo agradecerte a ti, no solo por existir si no por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo- ella solo lo abrazo y grabo en su memoria el olor de el.

-será mejor que regresemos-hablo Ginny rompiendo el encanto y separándose un poco pero no lo suficiente para alejarse. Draco la tomo por la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el salón.

-Los estaba buscando. ¿En donde se metieron?- pregunto Narcisa en forma de regaño – Necesito presentarte a alguien, no te preocupes querida no tardaremos- dijo tomando del brazo a su hijo y arrastrándolo prácticamente fuera del alcance de Ginny.

La pelirroja no sabia que hacer, no conocía a nadie y eso le daba algo de miedo aunque sabia que Draco no tardaría mucho en regresar, al recordar el brillo de unos ojos grises sonrió instantáneamente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mike.

-Por que tan sonriente?-pregunto Mike detrás de ella muy cerca de su oído haciendo que Ginny diera un pequeño salto-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- contesto ella enojada

-déjame adivinar… recordabas viejos momentos, sabes hoy te ves mejor que nunca- la miro de arriba a bajo y Ginny se estremeció completamente

-será mejor que me vaya…- ella camino hacia el salón pero el le tapo el paso

-por que me huyes Ginevra?- pregunto retóricamente- será que aun sientes algo por mi

-Escúchame bien Mike!! Tu ya no significas nada para mi, me das ASCO- las ultimas palabras de Ginny fueron resaltadas con mucho enojo

-No me digas que me cambiaste por Mlafoy?? Jajajaa- rió Mike haciendo enojar más a Ginny

-Tu ya no formas parte de mi vida… o ya te aburriste de Marlene?- pregunto ella resentida

-Es verdad se me había olvidado lo hermosa que es- dijo el con mirando a Ginny a los ojos

-Entonces que haces aquí molestando?- inquirió sarcásticamente mientras lo fulminaba con la miraba. Después de tantos años no podía esperar ¿que ella lo aceptara así como a así? Estaba muy molesta.

-solo quería recordar buenos momentos pelirroja!!- dijo el divertido por la situación. Se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra la pared.

Ella tenia miedo, el podía leerlo en sus ojos, Ginny trato de buscar su varita pero recordó que la había dejado en el departamento y sintió temor estaba segura de que el no buscaba un simple beso.

El la tomo por la cabeza y la obligo a besarlo ella trataba de golpearlo pero el era mucho mas fuerte, Ginny solo sentía asco y el empezó a propasarse, no podía gritar un segundo después Mike volaba por los aires chocando contra otra pared ella solo se dejo caer por la pared y se sentó en el piso llorando.

Draco había visto todo y estaba mas que furioso quería hacerlo sufrir por hacer llorar a SU Ginny ¿que le pasaba a ese cretino? ¿Acaso creía que ella estaba sola?

Draco avanzo junto a Mike y estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición pero Ginny se lo impidió.

-Draco déjalo por favor!! Vamonos- Ginny. Aun temblaba de miedo y se aferraba al brazo de el como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Draco estaba furioso, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo, no pudo hablar y solo asintió. Minutos después ya estaban en el apartamento. El rubio se separo un momento de ella, la dejo en uno de los sillones y se dirigió ala cocina.

-Toma esto pequeña- le entrego una poción y ella solo la tomo- con esto vas a descansar, beso su frente y la miro sonriendo.

Ella se quedo dormida profundamente y el la cargo hasta la recamara la puso en su cama y la tapo, estuvo contemplándola un rato observando sus facciones, era tan linda, miro cada una de las pecas que cubrían su cara y sus finas facciones… le encantaba verla dormir. Ella hablo entre sueños –quédate conmigo- susurro, el sonrió de lado y solo la movió un poco se acomodo a su lado y la abrazo.

Ginny se despertó y trato de moverse pero no pudo, Draco la tenia sujeta e impedía que ella se moviera, lo observo dormir y se pregunto ¿en que momento se había enamorado de el? Ahora que podía apreciarlo de cerca tenia algunos mechones de cabello sobre la cara y eso lo hacia mas guapo. Trato de memorizar cada una de las facciones de el y sonrió. Draco abrió sus ojos mostrándole a ella una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto el dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –como nunca antes- contesto ella sonriéndole

-gracias- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- no tienes nada que agradecer lo hago por que te quiero

Draco la beso con ternura, nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Ginny le encantaba estar junto a ella. En el beso Ginny sintió que se derretía, sentía algo inexplicable, se estremecía con el abrazo de Draco y le fascinaba lo que le hacia sentir. (N.a. /estoy segura de que lo han sentido chicas!!).

Mientras tanto en Bali un grupo de parejas se divertían paseando por la playa.

-Esto es hermoso-dijo Hermione –y mas si estoy contigo- agrego Ron mirándola fijamente. La amaba demasiado y sabia que ella a el también, se sentía lleno de felicidad.

-No sabría que hacer si me cambiaras por otro- comento Ron con una sonrisa riendo. Hermione se quedo seria y recordó lo sucedido con Harry!

Flash back

(N.a./Bueno es un súper mega flash back jajaja.)

Harry caminaba por la playa ya que su actual novia estaba cansada y decidió quedarse en el hotel. Últimamente no paraban de pelar pues ella era extremadamente celosa.

Harry necesitaba respirara claro que quería mucho a Ann pero tenia que admitir que en la ultima pelea ella había tenido la culpa, sonrió irónicamente y decidió que regresaría y le pediría perdón era mejor estar bien con ella de verdad la quería y no le gustaba pelearse con ella. Se dirigió al hotel y justo antes de entrar a su recamara escucho voces cosa que le extraño y empezó a enojarse y llenarse de celos al escuchar la voz de un hombre ¿Qué hacia un hombre en la habitación de SU novia?

-¿cuando vas a dejar al gusano de tu novio?-pregunto la voz dirigiéndose a Ann

-para empezar Harry no es ningún gusano, es muy lindo- dijo ella sonriendo tontamente

-¿así? Y que va a pasar cuando descubra que estas embarazada y el bebe no es precisamente de el- pregunto la voz con sarcasmo

-no te pongas celoso sabes que te amo a ti pero el tiene mucho dinero que necesitamos ese era el plan así que compórtate!!- Harry estaba hecho una furia y sostenía la llave con los puños apretados.

-Harry cree todo lo que digo es taaann inocente que creerá que el niño es suyo y nos casaremos pronto veras que si- el ojiverde no pudo resistir mas y voló la puerta del cuarto con la varita.

-así que solo quieres mi dinero eee!!- grito Harry agarrando a Ann por un brazo y apuntando con la varita a su amante y cómplice

Ann lo miro con los ojos llenados de lagrimas mientras que su amante tenia una cara de miedo, Harry quito la mirada de su amante y se la dirigió a ella lo que el tipo aprovecho para salir corriendo y dejarla sola.

-no puedo creer que por eso me cambiaras- dijo el con odio haciéndole daño del brazo que la sujetaba

- Harry yo… lo siento nunca quise hacerte daño!!- dijo ella llorando, el la soltó bruscamente y ella se sobo el brazo

- por favor Ann no seas hipócrita!! No eres más que una…- Harry no término por que después de todo la quería y no podía decirlo

-vete y no vuelvas nunca me entendiste!! Te odio y me arrepiento de haber estado contigo en algún momento- continuo el con un nudo en la garganta y un dejo de odio en la voz.

-lo siento Harry no te amo pero si te quise mucho- dijo ella llorando, salio del cuarto y Harry la observo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Ahora mas que nunca esta dolido, lloro por un rato, le había dolido oír todo eso, se sentía tan idiota, era obvio que ella ni siquiera lo quería y el pensando en pedirle perdón. ¿Cuánto se han de haber burlado de el? Pensó Harry lastimado.

-Ron ¿esa no es Ann?- pregunto Hermione tirada en un camastro – si es ella ya casi oscurece no debería estar con Harry- respondió Ron mirándola

-tal ves solo salio a caminar- agrego Hermione dándole un leve beso a Ron mirándolo tiernamente a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo busquemos- hermione se había parado y se estaba colocando el pareo en la cadera cuando Ron agrego enojado

- el sabe cuidarse solo Hermy quédate conmigo- insistió el

- pero Ron Harry es nuestro amigo y… -no termino la frase por que el pelirrojo la interrumpió mirándola amenazadoramente

-hermione en todo el viaje nos hecho mas que preocuparte por Harry!! Y yo que?? Y nosotros dos que??- pregunto Ron enojado

-Ron no seas infantil Harry es NUESTRO AMIGO!!- dijo ella enojada por el comportamiento de su novio

-No Hermione para mi es solo eso… para ti es algo mas!!- contesto el dolido

- ¿¿Que?? Como puedes decirme eso yo te amo!!- grito ella haciendo que el pelirrojo explotara

-mejor me voy – Ron camino desgarbado hacia el hotel dejando ala chica que mas lo amaba llorando en la playa.

Hermione se quedo ahí llorando y cuando decidió regresar se encontró con Harry y cuando este le pregunto que le sucedía solo se abrazo al corpulento cuerpo de Harry y lloro mas. El solo atino a acariciarle el pelo.

-¿Que te pasa Herm?- pregunto Harry separándola de su cuerpo y tratando de tranquilizarlo, Ron piensa que no lo amo dijo ella llorosa.

- No te preocupes Herm yo hablare con el y veras que todo se va a solucionar- menciono el moreno tratando de darle ánimos

-no Harry si el piensa eso significa que no me conoce lo suficiente!!- dijo ella enojada

-Nunca terminas de conocer alas personas Herm- contesto Harry con enojo recordando lo sucedido con su ahora ex-novia

-Y Ann?- pregunto ella tratando de cambiar de conversación- termine con ella- corto el sin dar mas explicaciones, ella lo miro. Evidentemente Harry tampoco la estaba pasando bien

-Voy al Bar vienes?- pregunto Harry distraído

-Si necesito olvidarme de lo que paso con Ron- El la miro sorprendido, nunca imagino que su mejor amiga fuera así, ya que ella siempre se había mostrado fuerte.

Los dos caminaron hasta el Bar del hotel y se sentaron en una mesa. Harry pido una botella de tequila y pronto se la acabo prácticamente solo, Hermione no tomaba muy seguido, no estaba acostumbrada así que después de dos caballitos término más que mareada a diferencia de Harry que ya decía incoherencias por todo lo que había tomado.

-Herm… todas las mujeres son unas…- CALLATE!!... yo soy una- lo interrumpió ella hablando mas fuerte de lo normal iba por su quinto caballito

-tu… hip… eres diferente! Tú si me quieres...hip- agrego Harry señalándola y abrazándola por el cuello haciendo que la morena estallara en carcajadas

-Yo si te… quiero- contesto Hermione quien ya no sabia lo que decía

-Entonces demuéstramelo!!- Harry en un arranque beso a Hermione apasionadamente hasta que los dos se separaron para tomar aire.

-yo... lo siento… hip Hermy- dijo harry con la voz entrecortada ella lo callo y agrego – solo dime que tu también me… quieres!- dicho esto se abalanzo sobre Harry y lo beso.

-pero… Hermy tu yo… somos sus amigos… no podemos hacerle esto a Ron!!... hip-

Ella rompió a llorar y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, Harry salio tambaleándose del Bar tratando de seguirla, cuando por fin la alcanzo ella estaba afuera del cuarto de Harry llorando en el piso.

-Yo…hip…lo siento… Ron no va a perdonarme- lloro mas fuerte- el no me ama!!-dramatizo la castaña aun mas

Harry se acerco y al abrazo diciendo algunas incoherencias que ni Hermione ni el mismo entendían a causa del alcohol, un hombre corpulento salio de uno de los cuartos y se dirigió a ellos.

-Podrían callarse por favor algunas personas tratamos de dormir… bola de BORRACHOS!!- dijo el hombre enojado

-Y si no…hip… que??-pregunto Harry tambaleándose, el hombre iba a golpearlo pero hermione se interpuso entre los dos

-sha… nos vamos señor no se preocupe,… no sabe lo que dice… shhhh- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a Harry y estallo en carcajadas haciendo que el hombre solo rodara los ojos mirando como ambos se ayudaban para entrar al cuarto.

Ambos entraron ala habitación y se dejaron caer en la cama y ambos empezaron a reír.

-Nos caímos- dijo Harry- jajajajaja… ahora quiero…mmm…jajajajajaja no lo se- ambos reían. Ella menciono que tenía sueño y empezó a quitarse la ropa para meterse ala cama

-Que haces… Hermiona??- pregunto viéndola sorprendido

-ya te dije que t..tengo sueño- continuó ella metiéndose ala cama, el la imito quedando solo en boxers y se metió ala cama, se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-eres… preciosa- ambos rieron y Harry se acerco tanto que rozo sus labios, la beso lentamente y empezó a acariciarla, al principio ella no reacciono pero después el sabor de la boca de harry se mezclo con el suyo…

Ala mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó con una gran resaca, no recordaba nada, al principio pensó que estaba con Ron pero momentos después todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente como piedras recordó a Harry y los apasionados besos que se había dado con el mejor amigo de su novio. Se sintió como lo peor que había en el mundo, como había sido capaz de eso!! Era verdad que no recordaba nada pero estaba ahí con Harry a su lado semidesnuda que podría pensar. Harry seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, dudo en despertarlo estaba confundida y asustada, tal vez el si recordara, no quería saber pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

Pensó en Ron y sintió un vació en el corazón le había fallado y de la peor manera se odiaba empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y Harry despertó asustado cuando la vio a su lado comprendió todo.

-¿Que paso anoche?- pregunto Harry con la mirada perdida y temor al mismo tiempo.

-No lo se… no recuerdo nada! Esperaba que tu si!!- ahora ella era un mar de lagrimas y Harry simplemente no sabia que hacer.

-No recuerdo nada… ni siquiera se como llegue aquí- agrego Harry verdaderamente abatido y nervioso

-¿Que vamos a decirle Ron?¿ Como le voy a explicar?- lloro ella – Yo no quería lastimarlo no puedo hacerle eso- agrego ella secándose algunas lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa estábamos borrachos y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, me odio a mi mismo por esto no se como lo voy a ver pero debemos guardar la calma-

-creo que debemos olvidar esto y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado- dijo Hermione buscando con la mirada su ropa

Fin del Flash back (En Inglaterra)

Una chica pelirroja acababa de despertar de una noche maravillosa la segunda para ser exactos ya que ahora dormían juntos. Draco ya estaba despierto y ella solo la miraba con una sonrisa

-Buenos días como dormiste?- pregunto el rubio sonriéndole

-Muy bien… ¿tienes mucho tiempo despierto?- pregunto Ginny mientras se dedicaba a acariciar su pecho

- hace poco pero encanta verte dormir cuando duermes pareces una diosa… pro cuando despiertas!!- agrego el empezando a reír

-no sabes en que te has metido!! Draco Malfoy- le lanzo una almohada que dio de lleno en la cara de Draco

-esto es la guerra Gin!!- advirtió Draco mientras cogia una almohada para golpearla pero ella fue mas rápida y escapo de el corriendo hasta la cocina

Cuando el la alcanzo la inmovilizo con un abrazo y ella trataba de defenderse de el pero Draco se lo impidió, la tomo por la muñecas y la beso tiernamente haciendo que ella desistiera de todo esfuerzo por escapar y le correspondiera con la misma intensidad y calidez, se besaban tratando de memorizar la boca de cada uno, estaban sumergidos en el beso cuando sin querer cayeron al sillón y Ginny miro a Draco con los ojos muy abierto esa posición hizo que gInny se pusiera del color de su cabello y Draco empezara a reír, ella observo su sonrisa y también rió un poco, la sonrisa de Draco llegaba hasta sus ojos, estaba feliz y tenia un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Draco!! Eres un tonto mira lo que has hecho!!- dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con fingido enojo

-no fue mi culpa- sonrió de lado –quítate!!-trato de empujarlo pero no pudo y se molesto haciendo un puchero el rubio solo rió y agrego

– cuando te enojas te ves preciosa!!- sonrió

-eres un tonto!!- dicho esto lo beso y se separo- me tengo que ir, debo ir por Meritt-

-ohh… no te vayas!!- dijo Draco abrazándola y acercándola mas a su cuerpo

-lo siento pero tengo que ir... Prometo pasar el resto del día contigo – prometió ella con su mejor sonrisa

-solo por esa sonrisa acepto pero primero dame un beso!- exigió el, el beso subió de intensidad y Draco bajo hasta el cuello para seguir dándole besitos

-upps... creo que vas a tener que usar bufanda!!- Draco rió y Ginny solo protesto con un bufido

-Draco!! No es gracioso que va a decir mi madre!! No quiero imaginar mis hermanos!!- dijo ella dramatizando

-descubrirán que sales con alguien ¿que mas puede pasar?- dijo Draco abrazándola por la espalda ya que ella había ido hasta un espejo

-¿Quieres que te maten y a mi me encierren en un convento?- pregunto ella sonriendo enojada

-Vamos Gin tan solo es un "pequeñísimo chapetón"- dijo Draco regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿A esto le llamas pequeño?- comento ella señalando su cuello –ahora me toca a mi!!- se acerco amenazadoramente al cuello de Draco y este rompió en carcajadas al ver como Ginny fingía ser vampiro.

-No voy a dejar que TU toques mi hermoso cuello pelirroja!!- sentencio el aun riendo

-tu no tienes el cuello hermoso…jajaja- rió con maldad Ginny seguido de esto lo beso y revolvió su cabello haciendo que Draco se olvidara por un momento de todo y así fue como ella bajo a su cuello y en menos de un momento Draco ya tenia un chapetón igual o mas grande que el de Ginny.

-Draco…-dijo Ginny con ojos de cachorrito -mmm…- pregunto el molesto ya que se había detenido con la caricia

-¿Que me has hecho?- pregunto el despertando del trance y tocando su cuello

-lo justo- respondió ella y salio corriendo con Draco detrás de ella que pronto la alcanzo y al abrazo por la cintura haciéndole cosquillas

-cuanto te quiero!!- dijo ella aun riendo por las cosquillas de Draco

-yo también pelirroja te quiero mucho- dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente demostrándole cuanto la quería y ella le revolvía el cabello

Aquí acaba el capitulo!! Espero les haya gustado y no me odien jejeje gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. Les mando un beso y no olviden dejar un review plis para saber si opinión y en que tengo que mejorar y que esta bien!!

Aly L. Malfoy


End file.
